Delivery Service
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A girl abused by her family, saves a Growlithe and decides to become a pokemon trainer, with or without their concent. After trial and error, will she finally find the pokemon path she was meant to be on? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Look what I found

A girl walked down a path in the near dark. She wore torn jeans and a shirt so faded it was grey instead of it's usual blue. The girl had long shabby hair pulled into a ponytail that went to her mid back and her sharp hazel eyes looked around for pokemon. Her name was Ariana and she is the main character of this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

I sighed tiridly as I walked down the dark path of Route 1, towards Pallet Town. Heading towards my house, where my parents and i lived in the far outskirts of town, and no one came by because everyone knew my parents were rough drunks.

They would usually take their drunken frustrations out on their daughter but without any proof they were doing something illegal, the other people of Pallet Town just pretended they, and their daughter didn't exist. And Ariana was warned that if she ever did tell, they would make sure could never speak again.

I looked up at the stars and thought about today.

***Mom smacked me as I handed her what I had made the other day and she spat at my feet, counting it, "This will hardly buy anything, go get more." **

**I fought with my temper and turned and walked out the door to head to my second job, cleaning up Proffesor Oak's lab, and helping with the was by far my favorite job, and I could be around pokemon that didn't help my parents smack me around. ***

My father had a Scyther, and would make it chase me if I made him mad. I was terrified of it's claws and would almost run at the very sight of it.

My mother had an Ariados, that would slam into me and tie me up if I tried to run from my mother. I got chills just thinking about the bug type pokemon.

But today, after I got done with my first job, where I had to walk through the dangerous tall grass on Route one to get to it in Viridian City, was a job as a garbage girl in a resurant.

But one of the waiters had not gotten the hint to leave me alone and I had given him a black eye, and thus was fired. Now I had what I had earned and now had to go home and listen to the music.

I sighed again and froze when I saw a figure in the moonlight kick something small on the ground. The person snarled, "Worthless!" He kicked it again and it whimpered. I gasped and thought fearfully, "_A pokemon!" _

I ran up to him and yelled, "Hey! Leave it alone!" The man turned, a scruffy guy with ratty hair. He growled, picking up the pokemon by it's scruff and I saw it was a small Growlithe! He snarled, "Mind your own buisness girl! I'm getting rid of this piece of trash!"

I said angrily, "You have no right treating pokemon like that! So, I'll." I felt the money in my pocket and said quietly, thinking quickly, "I'll buy it from you, how much?" The man stared and I saw the Growlithe look at me before closing it's eyes in pain and the man gave a snort and said, "50 bucks!"

I flinched enternally, I had only made $60 at the restaurant. But I grit my teeth and pull out the bills and the man returned the pokemon into a pokeball and we traded and he laughed, "Nice doing buisness with you." He stalked off and I looked down at the pokeball in my hand in wonderment, and a bit of exitement. Then I grew serious and I bolted down the path, hoping Professor Oak was still awake.

I raced as fast as I could and ignored the pain of my bruised back and stomach from my previous beatings and skidded to a stop in front of the lab, only a small light was on. I pounded on the door and said urgently, "Professor Oak, please open up!" I looked down at the pokeball worriedly, feeling myself growing more urgent and worried by the second.

I jumped when the door opened to a angry and tired looking Professor. He looked me up and down and yawned, "Ariana, you don't come till tomorrow." I interuppted and babbled urgently, "I'm sorry sir, but I bought a pokemon that was being abused by it's trainer! So I bought it with money I shouldn't have and it's badly hurt and please help it!"

He suddenly became serious, and ushered me inside and he turned on the lights and led me to where I knew he helped injuried pokemon, since I helped him with them. I held up my pokeball as he gathered potions and supplies and said, "Alright, lets have a look."

I nodded and held up the ball and said nerviously, "Growlithe, I choose you." Oaks eyes widened as the pokemon emerged on the table, now in the light I could see it's fur matted with dried blood and dirt. He snarled as it eyed us and Oak let out his breath and said, "Oh dear, it's beaten pretty badly. You better step back Ariana, he must not trust anyone anymore."

I looked down at the puppy pokemon sadly as I saw it's eyes glare at us with smoldering anger, fear and pain. I knew those eyes only too well. They were the same eyes I had.

Proffesor Oak talked gently to it and tried to get it to let him treat it. But the pokemon lunged and bit at him, then shrank back in fear. I bit my lip as it held up it's hurt paw and snarled again. I straightened in determination and slowly went up to the table and said gently, "Growlithe, I know you've been hurt in the past."

It spun on me and I looked at him sadly, feeling his pain as if it were my own, "I know you feel like you can't trust or love anyone ever again. But I swear to you Growlithe, I will never hurt you. We just want to help."

It was looking at me with the same eyes, but I saw a hint of uncertainty and I found the courage to slowly hold out my hand. The uncertainty vanished and it lunged and clamped down onto my hand. I froze as Oak gasped, "Ariana!"

I stared at the pokemon and said gently, "It's alright Growlithe, your safe now. It's alright." I thought to myself, "_It's teeth are sharp! But stay calm, I can do this." _I kept repeating myself, as it's grip loosened and then it let go, seeing that I wasn't going to hurt him and licked my hand in apology. I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face and I gently pet the Growlithe and said, "Now will you let us treat you?"

It sighed in defeat and I giggled and motioned for Oak to come over and I helped him as we worked to treat every injury. As I gently wrapped its paw it licked my cheek in thanks and I smiled and kissed his nose, "Your Welcome sweety." I couldn't believe how much i loved this little guy, even though we had only just met.

_________________________________________________________________

Professor Oak had gone to get another potion and smiled at the sight in front of him, for he hadn't seen the girl so happy with a pokemon, even the one's here. She was practically glowing with joy. "_She'd make a great trainer someday. And she'd do well to go on a journey."_

Then he frowned as he thought about her parents, "_Though getting her parents to agree is a whole different story." _He looked at the girl sadly and let out a sigh before bringing the potion.

____________________________________________________________________

I looked up as Oak came up and I asked sadly, "Um, can you take care of him tonight, if I don't get home." I left the sentence hanging and Oak gave a snort that made me stare at him as he said, "I'll call them and they'll live if I'm having you work here for extra cash." I stared some more and said worriedly, "But, um." He handed me the potion and said, "You worked hard tonight and that deserves something. I think your parents will understand.."

I couldn't help the snort that came out and he chuckled and said, "Besides, your Growlithe isn't letting you out of his sight." I looked at my pokemon, and I smiled, "_My pokemon, I like the sound of that." _And Growlithe barked happily and I used the potion with a chuckle.

Then I suddenly realized what my parents would do if they found out and and turned to the Professor fearfully and said urgently, "Um, please don't tell them about Growlithe! They'd be really mad! And they'd make me get rid of him, and I'd sooner jump off a cliff and!"

Professor Oak held up his hand and I stopped and he looked at me sadly and smiled, "I'll be sure to keep it our little secret. And I'll be sure to mention your working over time tomorrow." I smiled thanks to him and he pointed down a hall and said, "You know where I keep the guest room, you and Growlithe can use it tonight."

I smiled big and gently picked him up and he sighed tiridly and I giggled as I carried him to the room, and set him gently on the bed and lied next to him and he snuggled as close as possible and I gently put a hand on him as we both sighed and slept.

___________________________________________________________________

Oak sighed tiridly, rubbing his head in worry and picked up the phone and dialed. As it was answered on the 7th ring he automatically held it away from his ear as a male voice screamed, "WHAT?" Oak siad calmly, "Hello Dirk, Professor Oak here. I'm having you daughter work over night and overtime tomorrow. Is that alright?"

He held the phone away as the man yelled, "GOOD! YOU WORK THAT GIRL TO THE BONE IF YOU HAVE TO! IF YOU CAN GET ANY WORK OUT OF HER! SHE'S A LAZY LITTLE.."

Oak said hurriedly, "Right, thanks Dirk." He hung up and rubbed his forehead and headed out the door, locking the lab as he went and thought, "_Poor child, maybe there's something I can do for her." _Idea's raced through his head as he walked to his house, smiling as a great idea began to form.

**So what did you think? Plz R&R, i want to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 The begining

I woke up slowly, feeling myself pressed against fur. I blinked, and opened my eyes fully and looked at the sleeping figure of Growlithe. It took me a moment to remember why i was sleeping beside a Growlithe, but when i did I smiled big, remembering that he was my pokemon. I gently pet his head and his ear flickered and he opened his eyes slowly and looked back at me. I smiled as he yawned and woofed sleeply. I chuckled, "Morning sleepy head. I would love to keep on sleeping, but I have chores to do. Proffesor Oak did alot for us last night, and i want to help him as much as i can today to make up for it."

I slowly got up and he stood and barked, ready to follow. I blinked as he jumped down and walked up, seemingly completely healed. I smiled and knelt to pet him, "Well alright, you can come but you have to take it easy, ok?" He barked and I chuckled and led the way out, not surprised to see Professor Oak already in his lab, getting food ready.

When he saw me and Growlithe he smiled and stopped a moment aned said, "Ah, well lets see how our little friend is doing this morning." He motioned for the table we had used last night and I gently scooped up Growlithe and put him on it, giving him his breakfast. We undid some of the bandages and checked him over as Growlithe scarfed down his food.

Oak gave a sound of approval, and I looked up at him questionly and he nodded and he did the bandage around Growlithes middle, where he had deep cuts and said, "He's healing very nicely. All that work you did on him last night is paying off." I looked up in surprise and he smiled and tied the bandage off and said, "If you hadn't kept up the potions and bandages, he'd be healing a lot slower."

I smiled happily at Growlithe and said, "Thanks sir. That means a lot." Growlithe barked as he sat up, already stuffed. We both laughed as he barked again happily and I helped him down as I gathered food on trays and headed for the back door. Growlithe stayed close as I opened the door and scooted a rock in front of it with my foot and walked into the huge backyard where Porfessor Oak had already let the pokemon out of their pokeballs and they were eager to be fed.

As I was crowded I said loudly, grinning, "Hey everyone, we have a new member, say hi to Growlithe." Growlithe peeked out from behind my legs as the pokemon said their hello's and I set out food and they jumped at their bowls and Oak came out with more and I ran back in for more and took them out. I set them to each pokemon, keeping an eye out for anyone who wanted to start fights.

I grabbed the last big bowl of food and headed for the pond near the back. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. Growlithe stared as a huge form burst through the water and roared. Growlithe tensed, but stood his ground as the Gyarados glared down at us. I called up cheerfully, "Oh stop scowling and eat up boy. You got to keep strong and healthy."

I set the bowl aside and motioned for him to lower his head, "I want to check your wound." What you couldn't tell from the front was that red inflamed area just behind his head, where he had gotten into a fight with another Gyarados, Oak had captured Gyarados after that, but it hardly obeyed him or anyone, _(beside Ariana, who could keep up with it's attitude.)_

Gyarados hissed and I fixed him with a look and he stopped and grudgly lowered his head. I waited for Oak to bring me the potions and ointment and gently ran my hand along Gyarados's cheek and said, "Oh, I want you to meet my new friend, Growlithe." Growlithe slowly crept forward and Gyarados watched, almost snidely but then he nodded hello and Growlithe barked hi before sitting himself at my feet.

I chuckled as Oak came up and I took the things from him and they were in a bucket. I took it and slipped into the water and Gyarados watched as I climbed up his long body till I got to his head and I squeezed with my legs as I sprayed the first potion.

Automatically Gyaraods roared and flipped his head back and I hung on as he stopped, hissing. I sprayed the next potion and cooed, "Oh, easy there big boy. I'm almost done." The area was now the size of a doughnut, when it had been the size of a basketball.

As I got done spraying the third potion, I gently put on the ointment and he sighed in relief and I chuckled, "you big baby, your going to be ok now." He seemed to snort and I laughed as he lowered his head and I jumped off and he dug into his food as Growlithe checked me over and I pet him in reasurance.

I handed Oak the bucket and he smiled and said, "It'd take me a half hour to do what you did in five minutes." I shook my head as we walked over to another pokemon, "Oh he's a big softy under all that grouchyness." We treated the rest, a small Ratatata with fleas, a Tangela caught in the quils of a Sandslash who wasn't too happy, and a Tauros with a bad temper because he got caught in the fence after chasing a playful Bellsprout.

After we had everyone fed, treated and foul tempers settled, it was after lunchtime, Oak had fed everyone while I dealt with the Tauros. After eating some sandwhiches, I plopped underneath a tree and lied on my back as Growlithe lied beside me, snoozing already.

I closed my eyes for a moment and couldn't help smiling as I fell asleep, last night and the day catching up with me. I had just gotten to sleep when a familiar voice screamed, "ARIANA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

I squeaked and jumped to my feet fearfully and looked around widly until my eyes fell on my parents, standing near the building, looking around for me. In their usual sleezy clothes, and they looked half buzzed as it was. They saw me and stormed over, mom's Ariados and dad's Scyther coming up behind them.

The pokemon growled as they passed and I shakidly walked up to them, "Yes?" Mom snapped as they stood in front of me, "Where's the money?" The blood drained from my face as Growlithe snarled beside me and my parents looked down at it then me and realization lit their faces, before they turned furious.

Dad screamed, "You bought this worthless mutt?" I couldn't help myself as I became defensive of Growlithe and snapped, "He's not worthless! He's my pokemon!" Mom burst out laughing and said snidely, "Oh and what are you going to do with it?"

My parents laughed and my temper rose and I finally, after so long, have had enough, "Shut up! I'm going to become a pokemon trainer!" I barley saw Oak coming as they snarled.

I tried not to wince and stand tall as Dad said angrily, "No your not! Scyther! Use Fury Swipes, teach that mutt a lesson!" Mom yelled, "Ariados! Poison Sting!" I scooped up Growlithe and bolted to the side as the poison sting barely missed us and Scyther slammed into the tree, slicing deeply into it.

I yelled as they chased me and Ariados snagged my foot with it's web and I tripped and Growlithe flew from my hands. I saw Scyther fly at him, claws possed and I leapt as it came down, thinking only of protecting Growlithe. Growlithe closed his eyes, unable to dodge in time.

I hugged Growlithe to my chest as Scyther's claw sliced into my back and red hot pain flamed up from it. I screamed in pain as I rolled from the blow, Growlithe held tight and I looked up as Ariados leapt for the Poison sting.

There was a roar and a blast of water flew over me and it slammed into Ariados and slammed it into the ground, down for the count. I looked up in shock at Gyarados as he roared in fury, rearing back to strike Scyther.

I set Growlithe to the side and sat up. He wined, worried about me, and i pet him to comfort him, still staring at Gyarados. Dad screamed as he tossed a second ball, which produced a Ryhorn, "Damn beast! Scyther, use Hyper beam on the fish! Ryhorn, hit Ariana with take down!"

I tried to get up and out of the way, as Scyther charged the blast in it's mouth and blasted at Gyarados as Ryhorn raced at me. I screamed without thinking, "Gyarados! Use Protect!" I pushed Growlithe to the side as I was slammed into by Ryhorn. Pain flared through my body and I felt myself hit the water and sink slowly.

Before I sank too far a blue tail lifted me back up and I coughed, feeling so much pain I nearly blacked out when I saw Scyther go after Growlithe. I took a deep breath and quickly yelled, "Growlithe! Flamethrower!" I didn't know if it would work but breathed a sigh of relief as a blast of fire slammed into Scyther and it screamed as he crashed to the ground and fainted.

Ryhorn lunged at Growlithe and I said, "Hydro pump Gyarados." I closed my eyes as I felt the rumble of Gyarados's body as the blast hit Ryhorn. I fought to keep myself from going unconcious and opened my eyes as I heard yelling, sirens and I tried to focus as I was set down and Growlithe came into my vision and I whispered, "I'm glad your ok buddy."

I fought hard but I did slip into darkness as Growlithe barked worriedly.

____________________________________________________________________

Oak had seen her parents come and had ran out as fast as he could. But as he came up Dirk's Scyther and Sofi's Ariados attacked Ariana. Oak gasped as Ariana dodged and yelled as she tripped and Scyther went after the Growlithe. As he yelled for one of his pokemon, Oak watched in horror as Ariana lunged in front of the fury swipes attack and took it right in the back.

Oak's Dragonite roared as it flew over, seeing the attack and was about to lunge in when he yelled, "Dragonite! Stun them with Thunderwave!" But before Dragonite could attack a Water Gun attack flew from seemingly nowhere and slammed into the Ariados and it fainted. Dragonite and Oak stared as Gyarados roared in fury and Dirk summoned Ryhorn as Sofi's threw out her Machamp and it lunged at Dragonite.

Oak growled and said, "use Wing attack, then circle and hit him with Hyper Beam!" As Dragonite flew at Machamp and slammed into it, making it fall back and Dragonite charged as it stood and blasted it into the ground with Hyperbeam. Oak looked at Ariana, worried and saw Ryhorn had hit her into the water and Gyarados was holding her up with his tail and guarding her fearcely.

Before Oak could direct Dragonite again, Growlithe had used flamethrower against the Scyther and Gyarados had blasted the Ryhorn with Hydro Pump. He pointed at the parents and yelled, "Thunderwave!"

Dragonite blasted them and they screamed and fainted, along with their pokemon. He raced for Ariana and saw his nephew run up and yelled, "Call officer Jenny and an ambulance!" Gary spun and ran into the lab, as Oak knelt beside Ariana and used his coat to try and slow the bleeding and saw a bump forming on her head and Growlithe whined at Ariana, nuzzling her hand. She whispered something and fainted as sirens were heard.

Pokemon surrounded us as Officer Jenny raced up and an Ambulance stopped and people with a stretcher ran up. Oak explained everything after leaving Ariana in the hands of the doctors and Jenny was furious. She returned the pokemon and then handcuffed Dirk and Sofi as they came to. They started screaming furiously as Ariana was taken to the ambulance, Growlithe hot on her heels. Jenny gagged them and had her officers take them to the station in Viridian.

Gary ran up, watching everything with wide eyes and Oak put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She'll be alright, thanks for calling for me." Gary nodded, eyes not leaving Ariana until she was in the ambulance and out of sight.

Oak sighed and gave his report to Officer Jenny and then he and Gary fed all the pokemon and wasn't too shocked when they ate sadly, they all loved Ariana. Gyarados flat out refused to eat. Oak sighed and as they shut everything up for the night Gary asked, "Um, if you want to go see her tomorrow, I can feed and look after everyone."

Oak smiled at him and grabbed him in a hug and they left, Oak saying, "Thanks Gary. I'll take you up on that."

___________________________________________________________________

Ariana was taken to the hospital in Viridian City with a concusion, a gash in her back and two broken ribs. She was also in a coma, and after a week, nothing changed. Oak visited, and she didn't even twitch at his voice. He had taken Growlithe home with him since he wasn't allowed in the hospital and would race around the building, barking.

Now back at the lab, Growlithe had to go back in his pokeball because he'd escape and head back to Viridian. Gyarados still wasn't eating, and the pokemon looked more depressed than ever. On the seventh day, Oak let Growlithe out to eat and he bolted out the door. Oak yelled and chased.

Growlithe was too fast and soon left him in the dust, determined to get to Ariana. He raced past pokemon and people. As he came up to the hospital he skidded threw the doors as someone opened them and raced up the stairs.

People hollered and Oak came panting in as Growlithe went to the second floor. He sniffed a second, jumped to miss the grab a doctor made at him and raced down the hall, people moving out of the way.

Oak came up the stairs and raced for Ariana's room where he saw Growlithe go into. He stopped at the door and couldn't help but stare as Growlithe jumped onto the bed with a bark, and licked her hand. He barked and crawled up and licked her nose, watching her face.

Oak's eyes widened as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Growlithe, who barked happily.

______________________________________________________________________

_**Dream***_

_**I was in the dark. **_

_**I was watching myself. **_

_**I was crying, then I fell to the ground as I chased after figures of smiling parents. **_

_**As I slowly sat up my parents faces turned cruel and I stared in horror as Scyther and Ariados lunged at me.**_

_**I held myself and cried, "Stop! Leave me alone!" Dark chuckles rang around me and I covered my ears in vain and whimpered, "Please, help me! Someone! Anyone!" **_

_**A bark rang through the air and I gave a jolt as I looked up and my parents faces and pokemon faded. I stood and looked around frantically. I called, "Growlithe?"**_

_**Something tugged on me to go in one direction and I ran. I felt warmth flow into me as I heard another bark and I smiled and saw light in front of me and jumped into it.**_

____________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes and saw Growlithe looking at me. I stared and cried out in joy, "Growlithe!" He barked and licked my face and I laughed and yanked off the air tubes in my nose and grabbed him in a hug, "I heard you call me! Thank you!" he barked and I hugged him as tears came to my eyes and I looked over at Professer Oak and he came in, grinning big and I wiped my eyes and smiled back, "Hey, how long was I asleep?"

The doctor came in and she said happily, "a week, I'm glad your awake finally. Now if you can please get your pokemon down, I want to check your injuries." She gave Oak a look and he chuckled as he left and I looked at Growlithe and pointed at a chair, "Can you go over there for a sec?" He barked and jumped into it and watched as the doctor checked me over and re did the bandages on my back and ribs.

She checked my head and said, "You'll be a bit tinder there, but you should heal just fine in about another week." She called in the Professor and Growlithe jumped back on my bed and I pet him as I looked at Oak sadly and asked, "Um, sir. Do I have to go home?"

He shook his head grinning, "Your parents are in jail right now, in a lovely jail cell. And if you were serious about going to become a pokemon trainer, you won't have to come home ever if you didn't want to."

My jaw hit the ground and he laughed. I looked at Growlithe and he looked back at me and I smiled slightly and asked, "What do you say Growlithe, want to come with me?" He barked happily, "Grow!" I smiled and hugged him and turned to the Professor, "I still want to become a trainer."

He smiled and said, "Good. The other pokemon have really missed you." I smiled softly, blushing and turned to the doc and asked, "When can I leave?" She smiled and said, "Well, today should be fine. All that sleep you had gave you plenty of time to heal ok, but I forbid you to go on your journey for another week."

I smiled big and nodded, "Then I want to get home, back to the lab." He smiled and stood, "I'll leave for you to get dressed, then I'll walk you back." I nodded, "Thanks sir."

He left and Growlithe jumped down so that I could stand and the doctor helped me into some new clothes she had brought saying, "I thought you'd want to leave as soon as you could so I brought over some old clothes of mine, I'm glad they fit."

I slipped on a loose pair of jeans and loose t shirt. I flinched when my ribs hurt a bit for moving, but ignored them because I was determined to get back to the lab. The doc nodded after I slipped on my old shoes and she stood near as we walked out, Growlithe leading the way proudly.

We took the elevator down and as we came out Oak stood waiting and smiled as I came up slowly. He asked, "Shall we?" I nodded and as we walked out I blinked as I saw Dragonite. I grinned happily and jumped to grab him in a hug. He cooed happily and Oak explained, "He's been following me every time I come to visit. Shall we get a ride home then?"

I saw Dragonite blush and grinned and picked up Growlithe as Dragonite knelt and I slowly got on and Oak sat behind me. Dragonite beat his wings and lifted effortlessly into the air. I cheered and smiled as the ground soon left us and Growlithe howled happily, "Growlithe!"

We soared in the air and in no time at all came to the lab. He landed gently and knelt to let us off and as soon as I set Growlithe down I was surrounded by the lab Pokemon. I gasped as all the pokemon spoke their welcome and I laughed and said, "I'm fine everybody, thank you for worrying about me."

They spoke up, and I could hardly make out anything from it and Oak said loudly, "Now settle down everyone, let her breath." They quieted down and I looked over at the pond and saw Gyarados had his back to us, staring off. Worried I said, "I'll be back guys." I walked through them and went up to the pond. As I came to the edge I grew more worried when Gyarados made no movement to have seen me, when normally he saw all and would automatically roar.

I cupped my hands and said as loud as my ribs would allow and yelled, "Hey Grumpy! No hello?" Gyarados spun in shock and stared at me. I grew more worried and asked, "You ok buddy? Are you feeling ok?" He crept up, still staring and lowered his great head and I set my hand to his cheek, getting more worried, "Gyarados? Are you sick?"

He suddenly cooed and leaned his head close and sighed in relief. Then I stared at his weird behavior, petting him and then turned as Oak brought a huge bowel of food and said, "Gyarados has been moping and not eating since you left." I looked at him in surprise, then turned said gently to Gyarados, "Oh Gyarados, I'm sorry I worried you." He cooed one more time before he dove into his food, as if seeing that I was ok made him realize that he was hungry.

I chuckled and said, "That's the Gyarados I know." He blushed and I laughed and moved over to the nearby tree and sat down gingerly. I tried leaning back, but then thought against it and lied on my belly.

Growlithe lied beside me and Oak came up and sat beside him. Oak sighed and I blinked as the pokemon came over and lied around us. I stared and Oak chuckled, "They've been very worried. They're glad to see your alright."

Touched, I pet Growlithe and said, "Thank you everyone." I looked at Oak queastionly, "So who helped you?" Oak shrugged, "My grandson Gary." I blinked and thought a moment and then realized who he was talking about and said, "Oh, that one guy who keeps bragging about being all great and decided to study Pokemon like you after he got beat in the Pokemon League?"

Oak chuckled and I sighed, folding my arms under my chin and said, "Well that's good, I'm glad you had help even though he's a weird one." Oak shook his head and I glanced at him and said, "No offense." Oak grinned, "None taken."

I watched the Pokemon for a sec then said, "Sir, i want to go someplace new. So i've decided to head to Sinnoh." I looked to see him nod and say, "That would be a good place to start, Gary's heading there to study poemon too." I grinned and we were quiet and I snoozed in the warm sun, feeling relaxed and peaceful for the first time in a very very long time.

I woke up as Growlithe nudged me and I sat up slowly, yawning and saw that Oak was feeding everyone, and his Grandson was helping. I stood and headed over as he brought a bowl to Gyarados, Gyarados roared angrily and reared back to attack. I walked up at Gary stepped back and yawned, "Knock it off Gyarados." I looked up at it, seeing him hiss angrily, and took the bowl from Gary and set it down and Gyarados began to eat. I gave a snort and said, "big baby."

I turned and smiled apologetically at Gary, "Sorry, he's crabby since he hasn't eaten in a while." I turned and looked at Gyarados, "Say your sorry." Gyaraods glared and I glared back. He sighed and lifted his head, nodded to Gary with a small cooeing noise and then dove back to his food. I praised, "Very nice."

Gary chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad to see your ok." I smiled at him and then gave another yawn and headed for the lab, "I'll give ya a hand Professer." Oak came out and shook his head, "We're done now, why don't you head inside and get some rest. You look dead on your feet."

I rubbed the back of my head grinning, "Guilty, alright. Night sir." I waved at Gary and said, "Night Gary." I stumbled inside and Growlithe barked happily as he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes, realizing how tired I was, I plopped beside him and we both grinned at each other and closed our eyes and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

So the days went by like this, I helped when my body would let me and I slowly healed as the week went by. In the mean time I prepared for my journey. I had gathered things the Professer gave me and I had only one more thing to do. Go back to my house and get my things before it was all taken away.

Growlithe and I walked down the path to my house and if it wasn't for Growlithe, I'd have turned and ran. But we kept going and I opened the front door relunctically and Growlithe whimpered and I gagged at the smell. I picked up Growlithe and weaved around the heaps of garbage, beer cans, and trash and headed up stairs to my room.

I opened the door, it was clean and very plain. My bed had faded blankets, the walls had scraps of posters and articals of trainers and the pokemon league. In a dresser missing a leg and drawer I knew there was scrap for clothes and didn't even bother grabbing them. Instead I went over to my desk and opened the drawer to pull out some money I had saved.

Nodding, I looked at Growlithe and he nodded and we headed out. I picked him up again and weaved through the mess and as soon as we were outside I set him down with a sigh of relief and happily lead the way back to the lab.

As I walked I looked down at Growlithe and asked, "Well, what do you say we leave tomorrow?" He barked and we got to the lab and walked in. I waved at Professor Oak and he waved back before he went over to a table and held up a red backpack and handed it to me.

I took it confused. I held it up and asked him, "Um, what's this?" He smiled at my confusion and said, "It's your new backpack. It has some supplies and a sleeping bag. Along with a pot for cooking, eating utensils and a flashlight."

He then handed me a pokedex and I stared at him and shook my head hurriedly, "B-but I can't accept this!" Oak grinned mischeviously, "Oh it's not for free." He motioned for me to follow and after glancing at Growlithe in confusion we followed.

I slipped the Pokedex into the pack as we went outside and he led us over to Gyarados who seemed to look at us eagerly. Getting even more confused, I stopped when Oak did and he said, "In return for the backpack, you must take Gyarados with you."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him. Gyarados lowered his head and nuzzled me and I automatically pet him, not breaking my stare. I finally stuttered, "B-but, w-w-why? I-I mean I'd love to take him, but he's your pokemon!"

Oak smiled and said, "Gyarados obviously likes you better than me, he actually listens to you for one. And I could tell when you got hurt and he listened to you and defended you that he would love to go with you. Right Gyarados?"

Gyarados raised his head and roared happily. That decided for me and I smiled and nodded, "I'll do it." Oak smiled and held out a pokeball. I took it and put it on my belt with Growlithe's ball and smiled up at Gyarados, "Alright pal, we're heading out tomorrow."

I looked at both my pokemon and asked, "you ready?" They both cheered yes and I laughed and said, "Well, lets get some supper and then some rest, we leave in the morning."

I pet Gyarados again and then went and helped Oak with the food. As I went I said my good byes to the other pokemon and they looked sad, but also a bit pleased, like their glad I was doing something with my life. I couldn't have agreed more.

After we were all done, I doctored Gyarados again, his bite mark almost completely gone, and would be by tomorrow. I hugged him goodnight and Growlithe and I went into our room and fell asleep automatically.

______________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up refreshed and exited. Growlithe and I got up and I grabbed my new pack and slipped it on as I walked out. Oak smiled at me and asked, "You ready?" I nodded, feeling my throat constrict and I went and hugged him, to his shock. I said quietly, "Thanks for everything professor." He hugged me back and said, "Anytime my dear." We let go and he said, "Now call if you need anything and be sure to check in sometimes."

I smiled and nodded. Going outside I went up to the eager Gyarados and asked, "Ready my friend?" He nodded and took his pokeball and returned him. Smiling big I turned and Oak said, "Gary's leaving for Sinnoh tomorrow, you'll have a days head start to get to Vermillion City." I nodded and hugged him one more time before letting go and saying exitidly, "Lets go Growlithe!" He barked and we raced down the street. Oak waved bye and I waved back before we disappeared down the trail.

As we came half way down the trail we slowed to a walk and walked calmly threw the grass, not bothered by pokemon as we passed them. We soon came to Viridian City and I smiled and looked down at Growlithe and asked, "Shall we keep going? We don't need anything do we?" He shook his head and I smiled and said eagerly, "Then onward!"

He barked and we headed through the city and it didn't take long for us to reach the outskirts. As we continued to walk I thought a moment and said, "If I remember correctly, we have to go through Viridian forest to get to the next city where we can get our first badge." He whoofed quietly and I smiled ironically, "It's supposed to be full of bug pokemon. Lets hope we don't run into any Scyther or Ariados."

He nodded and we stood at the entrance of the dark forest. I took a deep breath and looked down at Growlithe, who looked up at me stubbornly, "Ready?" He barked and I nodded and together we walked into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting your fears

We walked through the dense forest, I saw that the sun didn't shine very well in this forest. It was not really dark, but after a bit i started wishing to see the sun. Growlithe walked happily beside me and i felt myself smiling as he nearly pranced in excitement. I chuckled and said, "Well Growlithe, i guess we can go through the gyms until we get to Vermillion and catch a boat from there that will take us to Sinnoh."

He cocked his head to the side as i spoke and then barked, nodding. i grinned and jumped as a Weedle fell from a tree in front of us. I looked at Growlithe with a grin, "Ready?" He jumped in front of me, growling. I said confidently, "Use flamethrower!" Growlithe blasted the hot flames at the Weedle as it charged for a Poison Sting. The flames hit first and Weedle was down for the count. I cheered and hugged Growlithe and he licked my cheek.

We continued down the path, and we encountered many more bug pokemon and Pidgey. I knew that Gyarados would be too much for any pokemon here so left him inside his pokeball and had Growlithe battle. We came across some trainers, but they mostly had bug pokemon anyway so were easy enough to beat.

We stopped for lunch and we ate what I had packed from the lab. Munching on my sandwich I hummed, happy for not seeing the two bug pokemon I feared most, though they weren't supposed to be here anyway. Scyther were usually in the Safari Zone and are rare. Ariados belonged in Johto and Hoenn. But I wasn't going to let my guard down completely. Growlithe finished his food beside me and leaned against my side and i wrapped an arm around him.

I finished my sandwich and asked, "You ok with battleing some more? Gyarados would love to take a shot, but he's way too much for any of these pokemon." Growlithe nodded and i kissed his nose in thanks and closed my pack and smiled at Growlithe as he jumped up happily, "Ready pal?"

He barked and I stood and put my pack back on and tugged on my old clothes, "You know, when we get to Pewter, I think I'll get myself a whole new wardrobe. I have enough from the winnings I got beating those trainers." He nodded and we started back on the path, at least I thought it was. Soon after we walked in, the path dissapeared and we've been stumbling along going in one direction, or trying to anyway.

Not too worried, I hummed as we continued. As we came through another path of trees, I paused when I saw a boy in front of us. He was growling as he looked left and right, clearly lost.

We walked into the clearing and he spun, glaring slightly. I stared back, eyeing him up and down. He wore almost completely black clothes to go with his black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. Black jeans, black wife beater with a black jacket over it and black and white sneakers. A black and dark blue backpack on his back.

He didn't shout a challenge so I just ignored him and started walking through the field. Growlithe walked proudly at my side and I wondered if there was a river or pond nearby where I could let Gyarados out. As I walked by the guy, he said, "Hey, you know how to get out of this stinking forest?"

I looked at him and shrugged, pointing ahead, "That way. This place is like a maze, but if you keep going in that direction, you'll make it out of here eventually." I kept on walking and as I came up to the tree line, I froze as a cry rang out above me, "SCYTHER!"

I looked up in horror as a Scyther jumped from the tree and landed behind me, raising it's claws in challenge. I stared in frozen terror. It gave a cry and lunged. Growlithe jumped in front of me and barked.

That shook me a bit out of it and yelled, "Flamethrower!" Growltihe blasted at the Scyther, but it dodged, jumped back and raised it's claws snidly. I froze, and remembered how my dad's Scyther had that look when it attacked me. I couldn't move as it lunged in for a quick attack.

Growlithe growled and it nearly had us when I heard, "Ember!" A blast of small fireballs hit the Scyther and it gave a pained cry as it spun on it's attacker. The boy glared at it, a small red lizard type pokemon with a flame at the tip of it's tail. The Charmander standing ready in front of him. Scyther growled angrily and yelled, "SCYTHER!"

There was a slight pause then I felt the rest of my blood drain from my face as I heard buzzing and a whole group of Scyther landed around us and I stepped back as they landed behind me. I began to shake again and the boy gave a snort, "Some trainer, scared of this bugs."

I ignored him and the Scyther poised to attack. Growlithe looked at me and barked, "Gro! Growlithe!" I looked down at him in surprise and he growled determinly and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Steadying myself I glanced at the boy and asked, "Got any other pokemon that'll help against these guys?" I saw him touch his pokeballs and said gruffly, "None that can fight." I nodded, thinking, "_Guess Gyarados gets a chance after all." _and grabbed Gyarados's ball as they attacked,

"Gyarados! Use Twister on the Scyther!" In a flash of light Gyarados appeared beside me and loomed over us as he roared and a twister erupted from him and flew around us and sucked up all the Scyther.

The blast slammed them into trees and most stood shakidly and flew or ran off. One last one remained. He panted a bit and I nudged the guy, "Go on, it's yours." He glanced at me and then said, "Charmander, ember!" The little lizard blasted at the Scyther, who was too tired to move.

The attack hit and it gave a cry as it fell over. The boy held up a ball and tossed it. It hit the bugs head and it sucked it up and the ball shook. We stared as it shook and shook until it dinged. He went to pick it up as I returned Gyarados and knelt beside Growlithe, petting him, "Thanks my friend. Sorry I froze like that." He barked and licked my face and I chuckled, feeling better and we started going.

The boy called, "Wait, mind if I travel with you?" I looked back at him and shrugged, "What ever you want to do." We continued walking and he fell in step behind us. We walked in silence for a good five mintues before he asked, "Why were you so terrified of the Scyther?"

I glanced back at him and said, "You know it's impolite to ask question from someone who doesn't even know your name." He cracked a bit of a smile and said, "The name is Luke." I nodded and said, "Ariana. Now to answer your question, I was attacked by a Scyther and have been terrified of them ever since. Happy?"

I didn't mean to be so snappy, but it wasn't a very comfortable conversation right at that moment. He didn't seem offended, instead asked, "You heading to Pewter City for a gym badge?" I nodded and I glanced up to see it would get dark in about an hour, even though I couldn't see the sun.

We came through the trees to a clearing beside a river. I said, "I'm stopping here for the night. You can stay and camp with us or keep going." I slipped off my pack and tossed Gyarados's ball as he said, "I'll stick around. If you don't mind cooking, I'm out of supplies."

I nodded and Gyarados roared as he appeared in the river and he glared dangerously at Luke. I gave a snort and said, "Gyarados, this is Luke. He's traveling with us for now. Be nice." Gyarados continued to glare and I shook my head at him and began to get out my food and cooking pot, as Luke gathered firewood, wary of Gyarados.

I took the wood and said, "He looks fearce but it's all show." He looked up at Gyarados and said, "oh really?" Gyarados reared back in mock anger and made to lunge when I snapped, "Gyarados!"

He flinched and looked at me. I stood and scowled at him, "If your going to start a fight, your going back into your pokeball, understand?" He pouted, but I glared and he glanced at Luke, and then turned back to look innocent.

I gave an amused snort and set up my pot and asked Growlithe, "Mind lighting the fire?" He woofed and let out a small flame and the wood caught and I tossed more on quickly. I looked up at Luke as he sat across from me and I said, "I have plenty of potions if you want me to take a look at your pokemon. Um, except Scyther please."

He shrugged and took off three pokeballs and tossed them. The same Charmander popped out, along with a Pidgey, a small bird type pokemon and a Poliwag, a small blue tadpole with a swirl on it's tummy. All three pokemon looked exausted and Poliwag looked a bit dry. I said softly, "Have Poliwag go into the water and I'll get out some potions. They're mostly just tired."

He nodded and did as I said, Poliwag not even glancing at the huge Gyarados and I took out some potions and used one on each pokemon. They looked better after wards and Luke fed his pokemon, while I fed mine, then we ate the stew I had made. He took a bite and said happily, "This is way better than my cooking!" I laughed and said, "Why thank you." We ate and as we got done, Luke did the dishes, still wary of Gyarados who ignored him and hurried back.

I set out my sleeping bag and returned Gyarados, seeing the dark had set and slipped into my sleeping bag as Luke returned his pokemon and got into his, what do you know, black sleeping bag. Growlithe snuggled in with me and I sighed happily and fell asleep listening to Growlithe's soft snores.


	4. Chapter 4 To The Gym! lol

I woke up the next morning early and slipped out of my sleeping bag as I heard the forest wake up. I kindled up the coal and got a fire going. Sitting back i listened to the bird Pokemon call good morning to the forest, and the noises of other pokemon waking up.

Feeling relaxed, I yawned as I started some porridge, giggling at the only thing distubing the peaceful morning, Luke snoring. Growlithe snorted at him and I said, "Can you wake him up, breakfast is ready."

Growlithe went up and nudged Luke, who just rolled over and mumbled. Growlithe growled and I giggled, "Hang on Growlithe, I know one way to wake him up." Growlithe came back as I tossed Gyarados's ball. As he appeared back in the water, he roared happily and Luke jumped up in surprise and mumbled, "What?"

I grinned and winked at Gyarados as Luke yawned and I said, "Breakfast. If you don't eat now I'm not leaving you any." That woke him up and he hurried over and I served us and fed my pokemon before eating. I ate mine in a flash, hardly able to stand still. I wanted to get moving quickly and cleaned up as Luke got done and started packing. As I stuffed my sleeping bag into my pack, I stood and returned Gyarados and waited as Luke finished and we started walking again.

We walked in a comfortable silence, and soon we saw light at the edge of the forest and I whooped in joy and raced out. I spread my arms wide in the sun and Growlithe barked happily at my feet. Luke came out with a grin and I cheered, "We made it!"

He grinned and said, "I see that!" I grinned and pointed to the town dramatically, "Onward to the Pokemon Center!" Growlithe barked and I laughed and ran into the city. Luke sighed and walked after us. I made it to the Center and handed over Growlithe and Gyarados as he walked in. I grinned and headed out, determined to find new clothes.

Heading down the street, I asked a few girls where I could find some and they pointed me to a Poke'Mart. I grinned and went inside. I looked through the clothes rack and picked out some and paid for them. I asked to use the bathroom to change and he led me to the back room and to it. I changed into a pair of blue jeans with two big pockets, a red t shirt, a black vest with big pockets and a new pair of sneakers.

Humming I tossed my old clothes into the trash can and walked out. Stretching in the sun. I grinned big, feeling better and headed back for the pokemon center. Walking inside my pokemon weren't done yet so I borrowed a pair of scissors. Taking them into the bathroom and stared at my reflection. The girl who looked back had long red hair, sharp hazel eye and she nodded. I slowly began to snip my hair.

As I got done I grinned at the new me. I now had shoulder length hair, that I now put back into a ponytail and I tossed the other hair. Washing the scissors I walked out and handed them back to Nurse Joy, who then gave me my pokemon. Growlithe barked happily as he jumped into my arms and I hugged him and set him down as he sniffed my new clothes and I put Gyarados's ball at my belt.

I turned as Luke walked in and he stopped and stared. I grinned and said, "Nice huh?" He blinked and said, "You really look different." I grinned big, "Thanks." I walked out and I thrust my fist into the air and said, "Off to the gym! We're going to get our boulder badge!"

Growlithe barked and I grinned and we headed for the gym. As we went I hummed exitidly and when we got there, I opened the door and went in nerviously. There was a huge field covered in dirk and huge rocks and boulders. There was a boy standing on the other side and he asked, "Are you a challenger?"" I stood at the challengers box and said, "I am. My name is Ariana."

He smiled and said, "I'm Forest. And I accept. A two on two battle, not time limit." I nodded and took up a ball and another came up and was the ref, "Ready?" Forest held up a ball and the ref said, "Begin!"

Forest tossed a ball and a Geodude appeared. I glanced down at Growlithe, thought better of it and tossed my ball, "Your up Gyarados!" Forest looked in shock as Gyarados loomed up above, roaring a challenge. Forest said, "Don't see many Gyarados in this gym." I smirked and Forest did the same and called, "Geodude! Rollout!"

I called, "Use Aqua tail!" Gyarados raised his taila dn slammed it down as water burst from it in a spiral and it blasted at Geodude head on. Forest yelled, "Jump up! Get out of the way!" I grit my teeth as the attack missed and Forest sayed, "Now use Rock throw!" Geodude slammed his fist into the rock and as pieces flew up, he then hit them towards Gyarados.

I called hurridly, "Blast them and Geodude with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados roared and blasted the rocks and then Geodude into the next wall. It gave a pained cry and then fainted. I cheered and Gyarados raised his head proudly. The ref said, "Geodude is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!"

Forest returned Geodude, "Nice job my friend." He then tossed another ball and out came a huge steel snake, Steelix! It was even taller then Gyarados! I thought quickly and called, "Gyarados, come on back. Lets give Growlithe a shot!"

Gyarados looked back at me in shock and I raised an eyebrow. He hesetated and i raised my head higher, i growled warningly "Gyarados." He hissed and moved back slightly behind me, his eyes not leaving Steelix. I looked down at Growlithe and smiled, "Your up." He barked and jumped into the field.

The ref called, "Ready! Begin!"

I called, "Move in quick and use Flamethrower!" Growlithe lunged and Forest said, "Grab it with Wrap!" I cried out, "Dodge!" Growlithe jumped up to dodge, but to both our shock the big snake was still too fast and caught him. He whined in pain as Steelix squeezed.

I grit my teeth and called, "Flamethrower at it's face!" Growlithe opened his mouth to obey when Forest called, "Toss it and hit it with Slam!" Growlithe yelped as it was tossed into a boulder. Steelix reared his head back to Slam into Growlithe and I called, "Jump onto it's head and use Flamethrower!"

Growlithe leapt up, barly being missed and landed on Steelix's head. He growled and blasted Steelix right on the head. Steelix screeched in pain and shook his head furiously. Growlithe began to slip and I called, "Jump onto a boulder and use Flamethrower again!"

Growltihe jumped off as Forest called, "Steelix! Use Dragonbreath!" But as Steelix turned to attack it got another face full of fire and it cried out as it fell, fainted.

We waited, tense as the dust settled and the ref called, "Steelix is unable to battle. The vitory goes to Growltihe and Ariana!" I cheered and Growltihe ran up and tackled me as Gyarados rubbed against me happily. I laughed and pet them before returning both tired pokemon and Forest did the same and came up with a grin, "That was one heck of a battle, and here's proof of your victory."

He held out a silver badge and I took it with a huge grin and turned to go, "Thanks Forest!" I ran out exitidly and ran to the center to give over my pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5 Onward to Adventure!

After I handed over my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, I calculated my money of what I had earned and figured if I continued to win battles I should have enough to get a ticket for a boat ride to Sinnoh.

Nodding to myself, I went out and headed back to the poke mart to get supplies.

Walking in, I went down the aisles and gathered things in my basket. Potions, antidotes, extra Pokemon food and then treated myself to a chocolate bar.

After paying, I made my way back to the Center. munching my bar happily I finished as I entered the building just as my Pokemon got done.

Growlithe leaped into my arms and smothered my face in kisses. I laughed, sputtered and set him down, "Thanks for the bath boy."

He barked, tail wagging wildly and I pet his head as Nurse Joy handed me Gyarados's poke ball. Picking up my pack I thanked Nurse Joy and turned to Growlithe. "Lets get going."

He followed me out and I took out my map and said "We go on Route 3 to get to Cerulean City. Then Route 5 to get to Saffron, Route 6 and then we get to Vermilion City where we can catch a boat."

He barked excitidly and I put the map away with a confident grin, squared my shoulders and we started down the road.

* * *

Going onto Route 3, Growlithe walked beside me proudly and I grinned. thinking to myself, "_He did so well in the gym battle. He must be teeming with confidence."_

Growlithe looked up at me and cocked his head to the side. I smiled and said, "I'm just so proud of you Growlithe. You did so well at the gym." He raised his head proudly and I held back a giggle so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

Looking ahead i took in the grassy area and wondered who we might run into next. jumping as i heard a shout i blinked as a boy wearing a saffari hat and carrying a net leapt in front of me and shouted, "I challenge you to a battle!"

I grinned and nodded, "Sure." He tossed a ball and a Caterpie appeared. i waved my hand and Growlithe jumped in front of me. i smiled, "YOu have the honors." the boy shouted, "String shot!"

I quickly shouted, "Dodge and use flamethrower!" Growlithe jumped up and blasted the bug pokemon who fainted instantly. the boy stared in shock and i thought, "_Didn't he see Growlithe before he challenged us?"_

The boy grit his teeth and returned Caterpie. he threw his next ball and out came a Beedrill. he grinned triumphetly and barked, "Twineedle!" Beedrill lunged and i said, "Dodge quickly and get behind it!" Growlithe dodged a thrust of Beedrills poisonis arm and raced under it and got behind it as i shouted, "Flamethrower!"

He blasted Beedrill from behind and Beedrill instantly fainted. i sighed in relief and the boy returned his pokemon and handed me my reward money with a grin, "I need to train more, thanks for the battle."

i nodded and he disappeared into the bush. i pet Growlithe proudly and we continued on our way. Wondering what lay ahead.

**Sorry it took so long! enjoy and i'll try to update more soon! R&R plz!**


	6. Chapter 6 Through MT Moon, SURPRISE!

Going down the trail, i was a little dissapointed when we only ran into trainers with bug type pokemon or only had Rattata and Pidgy.

Telling myself i was being silly, i took on the challengers and easily won. As we came closer to Mt. Moon, i nearly sighed in relief when a big man in a hiker outfit challenged me and let out a Geodude.

i held up Gyarados's ball and grinned, "This will be quick." The man gave a snort and i tossed the ball. Gyarados appeared with his trademark roar and i nodded at the Hiker.

He barked, "Geodude! hit him with Rock Throw!"

Quicker than either Gyarados or I could react rocks pelted Gyarados, who roared in fury. i quickly said, "Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados formed a red hot ball in his mouth and the Hiker yelled for his Geodude to dodge as Gyarados blasted him. I thought we had him, but the Geodude managed to roll out of the way in time unharmed.

i gave an impressed whistle and said, "Your Geodude is pretty quick."

He grinned, "Thank you lass."

I grinned back and said, "But try this on for size, Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados's tail suddenly was covered in a spiral of water and before even the quick Geodude could react, was engulfed by it.

i cheered as Geodude lay fainted and Gyarados raised his head proudly. the man returned his pokemon with a chuckle, "You win. Well done."

i returned Gyarados, "Good job Gyarados." and shook his offered hand, "Thanks."

Getting the reward money, Growlithe and i headed on out way.

i looked down at Growlithe, "I guess we need to train more. If we didn't have Gyarados that Geodude would have taken us out." Growlithe gave a snort and i grinned, "Sorry, if i didn't have Gyarados and you... You could have won right buddy?"

He barked happily and i couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

We didn't run into another challenger for a while and we made it to the entrance of the tunnel that ran below Mt. Moon. i decided we should have lunch before we entered the tunnels and moved off the trail to find a river or pond for Gyarados. it took a bit before i found a small pond and let Gyarados out. He came out looking for his opponent and i laughed, "Easy buddy. Lunch time."

He looked down at me and i started getting the pokemon food ready. Giving out the food, i ate a sandwich from my pack and we ate in comfortable silence. Once we were done i returned Gyarados and packed up the bowls and took out my flashlight, "Ready Growlithe?"

He barked yes and we made our way back onto the trail and towards the cave.

Coming up to the looming entrance i blinked when i saw an old woman wringing her hands in front of it. i paused behind her and asked, "Are you ok?"

She turned around to look at me and smiled softly, "Oh hello, i'm fine. i just don't want to make the journey through the caves to give my daughter her birthyday gift. My joints aren't what they once where."

I looked and saw a small package at her feet. i felt bad for her and said, "If you'd like i can deliver it." Her face lit up, "Really? you wouldn't mind?"

I grinned, "Not a problem at all." She stooped and picked up the package and handed it to me, "If you can give this to my daughter Jane at the Pokemart in Cerulean City. I'd appreciate it." I nodded and put the package in my pack and waved as Growlithe and I entered the caves.

* * *

As we walked for a good five minutes and the dark loomed all around us, i gave a low whistle that echoed, "This is a dark creepy cave." Growlithe nodded with a soft whine. i pet him reassuringly and we continued on our way. we turned around a corner and i was slammed into by another body. i twisted so that i landed on my side instead of the backpack and grunted as i hit the ground.

Growlithe barked protectivly, standing in front of me. i couldn't see anything since my flashlight had gone flying. i heard a grunt acrossed from me and said gently, "Growlithe can you find my flashlight?" he moved from me and i sat up and grumbled, "So who the heck are you?"

A voice in front of me grumbled back, "I could ask you the same question!" Something pressed against my side and i pet Growlithe and gently took the flashlight from him and shined it in front of me. There glared a guy about my age with short spikey black hair in the front and a ponytail in the back. He wore ripped jeans and a dirty looking red t shirt. a red backpack lied at his side.

He growled as he stood, "Great a damn kid, how old are you anyway?" i stood and snapped, "18! Where the hell are your manners? YOU knocked me down!" GRowlithe snarled in front of me and the guy and i glared at each other. i finally gave a snort, "Whatever, come on Growlithe." We turned to go and only got a few feet before we heard, "Fine, I'm sorry." i looked back and the guy looked back defiantly.

i turned away and said calmly, "Apology accepted." I suddenly thought of something and quickly dug out my extra flashlight and held it out to him, "Here. You won't run into people if you could see." He took it in surprise and i we continued on our way and the darkness surrounded us once more. i rubbed the bruise on my side from landing on a rock and whispered to Growlithe, "Well that was weird." He gave a grumble and i grinned, "Yes well, i didn't land on the package so we're good."

He nodded slightly and suddenly stopped and began to growl. i looked where he was, straight up. suddenly a swarm of Zubat swooped down upon us and i yelled, "RUN!"

Growlithe and i bolted, running full out down the cave. i heard the flap of the Zubat's wings get closer and closer and knew we couldn't outrun them. i said quickly, "Growlithe, when i say, turn and blast them with a flamethrower!" He barked in agreement and i looked back and yelled, "Now!" We spun as one and Growlithe blasted the swarm dead on. but there was too many of them and i threw up my arm to shield my face as five came after me.

They didn't get close as Growlithe slammed into them. i gasped as two Zubat latched onto him and i hit them away, "Get off!" They flew away with angry screeches and i said, "Another Flamethrower!" Growlithe jumped out of the way of a tackle and blasted the last five. i said, "Lets go quickly before more come." He barked and we ran down the tunnel, going left or right, not sure if we were going the right way or totally lost.

My foot caught on a rock and i stumbled and caught myself before i fell. Panting for breath i listened carefully and when i didn't hear flapping wings sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?"

"AHHH!" Growlithe spun snarling as i clutched my heart and glared at the guy i had crashed into before, "What the hell! You trying to give me a heart attack?" He raised an eyebrow, lips twitching, "You ok?" I growled, "No! Let me restart my heart." I took a deep breath and pet Growlithe, "It's fine buddy." He stopped growling and i turned to the guy, "What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Figured i'd show you the way out of here before you get yourself killed in here." My eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked away, grumbling, "As thank you for the flashlight. Got a problem with that?" HE began to glare and i shrugged, "Sure, i'm not so great in caves." He looked ahead and moved forward, "Ok, lets go."

Growlithe and I glanced at each other in cofnusion, shrugged and followed him. After a minute of silence i said, "So you got a name?" He glanced back and said, "Zake. You?"

"Ariana." He gave a nod and asked, "So what are you doing in here?" I shrugged, looking around a bit, "Heading to Cerulean City to deliver something. You? What are you doing here in Mt. Moon?" He shrugged, "I was looking for a Sandshrew. It took me two days but i found one."

i gave a low whistle, having heard that Sandshrew here was rare. He shrugged and suddenly pointed, "The exit should be around this corner." We turned the corner and there was a light. i gave a whoop and Growlithe and I ran to it. Standing outside in the sun i cheered, "Yeah! finally!" Growlithe barked happily and Zake laughed behind me, "Your easily pleased."

I grinned and said, "Thanks for helping us." He gave a nod, and I looked at Growlithe, "Now lets get to Cerulean City!" Growlithe barked and Zake said, "I'm heading there too, can we travel together?" I blinked and looked at Growlithe who shrugged. I grinned and nodded, "Sure, the more the merrier." He grinned shyly and we turned and headed down the trail., wondered what lied ahead.


	7. Chapter 7Traveing partner?

We didn't get far on Route 4 before the sun was getting low. I looked at Zake and said, "We should stop for the night." He looked up at the sky and nodded, "yeah, we won't get far in the dark." We pulled off the trail and luckily found a small river, just big enough for Gyarados if he didn't stretch out too much.

I tossed out his ball and as usual he came out with a roar, and snarled at Zake. I apologized to the surprised Zake, "Sorry, that's his usual greeting to strangers. Just ignore him."

I turned to Gyarados and said sternly, "Now you be nice, understand?" He seemed to huff and lowered his head down to me. I rubbed his nose and said, "Thank you." I gave a nod to Zake and he tossed out his pokemon. I watched as out came a Houndoom, Wartortle, Raichu and of course a Sandshrew.

I knelt next to Growlithe and pet him, "Now play nice." He nodded and went to greet them. I watched as Wartortle hesetantly joined Gyarados and saw him about to argue before he caught me eye.

He sighed and then turned to sulk. I chuckled and made up the fire place as Zake got out his sleeping bag and then went to get wood. I put out my sleeping bag and then took two pokemon cookies from my pack and gave one to both my pokemon, "You two have done great. Now Gyarados, Zake is going to be traveling with us to Cerulean City, be nice until then ok?"

He nodded with a soft sigh and I kissed his cheek and started getting food ready.

Zake came back with a good load of fire wood, and started putting some in the fireplace. Then he turned to his Houndoom, which came to sit beside him and gave a nod. Houndoom opened his mouth and a flamethrower lit up the fire.

I put on a pot with some water and instant soup mix and let it boil. Then I got out my pokemon's food as Zake did the same and we fed our pokemon as we waited for the soup to get ready.

I sat cross legged next to the fire, stirring every few minutes and Growlithe ate beside me. Zake sat across from me and asked, "So are you going there for a badge?"

I shook my head and Growlithe got done and lied down beside me, head on my lap, "No, I went for the Pewter City badge, but what I'm really doing is heading to Sinnoh. How about you?"

He shrugged and said, "I'm heading to Sinnoh to visit my sister, then hopefully enter the Sinnoh league."

I chuckled, "We're both heading in the same direction then. Want to travel together, safety in numbers?"

He cocked his head to the side, thinking and he asked, "Why would you want _me_ to travel with?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your not apart of Team Rocket or anything like that are you? Pokemon hunter?" He gave a snort and shook his head, "No!"

I grinned, "Then why not? Of course if you don't want to you don't have to."

I nudged Growlithe and stood up. Going over to Gyarados, I gestured for him to lower his head, I hadn't checked on the wound at the back of his head for a while and wanted to make sure it was completely gone. He did and rested it on the ground as I hopped up onto his neck and examined it.

There was no inflamation, no swelling, nothing. I patted his side and said, "Congrats Gyarados, your all healed."

He cooed and I hopped down and looked him over in the fading light to make sure nothing else was hurt. I asked, "How are you feeling? Anything hurt or sore?"

He shook his head and I grinned, "Good."

I went back to the fire and looked Growlithe over, "And you?"

He shook his head, rolling onto his back for a belly rub. I obliged and I happened to glance at his Raichu and saw a red mark on it's paw. I gestured at it, "is your Raichu alright?"

Zake looked at it and sighed, "No, he got a nasty bite from a Golbat. And I'm out of anything that can help." I rummaged in my bag and brought out an antidote and potion. I walked up and asked, "May I?"

He nodded and I sat in front of Raichu who watched me warily and I said, "Come here Raichu, let me have a look." He looked unsure and Growlithe barked something from his spot and Raichu crept up. I smiled softly and gently picked it up and set it in my lap, back to my chest to that I could look over it's shoulder at it's paw.

I gently lifted it and Raichu winced. I said softly, "Easy, just hold on for me."

I saw a tinge of purple around the bite marks and took the antidot and sprayed it. Raichu flinched and then blinked as some of the pain disappeared and then I applied the potion and it healed. I lifted it off of me and set it down gently, "There, all better."

He smiled happily and Zake petted it, "Sorry I couldn't help you buddy."

Raichu smiled and leaned into the pets. I returned to Growlithe and Zake said, "Thank you." I smiled and shrugged, "No need to thank me, I can't stand seeing a pokemon hurt. I guess I get it from Proffesor Oak."

Zake gapped, "_You _know Proffesor Oak?" I nodded, grinning at his expression, "He's the one who gave me Gyarados. But only because I'm the only one who can keep up with his additude."

Gyarados gave a huff of indignation and I laughed, "Yeah right Grumpy! You know you have a temper."

He blushed and I gave him a wink to show I was just playing. I stretched and curled up inside my sleeping bag and Growlithe joined me. Zake did the same and his pokemon curled up with him as he said, "Ok, I'll travel with you. It might be interesting."

I managed a snort before yawning and going to sleep.

**Sorry it's been so long and for such a short chapter. More will come! just a bit of writers block. Plz R&R!**


End file.
